S'effondre le monde
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "Mais Kaede Kayano n'a jamais été qu'un personnage bâti de toutes pièces par Akari Yukimura; un masque, un mensonge. Ça ressemble bien à Karma, tiens, de tomber amoureux d'un mensonge."


**Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yûsei Matsui. L'image vient du Deviantart de _FakeSmileDesu._

 **Personnages :** Karma, Kayano et Nagisa, un peu.

 **Note :** J'ai retrouvé cet OS, à ce moment tout juste long de deux phrases, en farfouillant dans mon PC il y a environ deux heures. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de le continuer. M'enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **S'effondre le monde**

* * *

Les rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les nuages gris amoncelés dans le ciel vont illuminer le vert des cheveux de Kayano, s'y perdent ; finissent par y disparaître lorsque la pluie se met à tomber à grosses gouttes.

Ce n'est lorsque Nagisa et elle se mettent à courir que Karma réalise qu'il se fait tremper par une violente averse. Les deux autres rient aux éclats, la jeune fille rougit un peu, et Karma l'observe, analyse le moindre de ses gestes. Cela fait un moment qu'il a commencé à faire ça ; depuis qu'elle lui a demandé d'y faire attention. Depuis que son masque d'actrice est tombé, qu'elle n'est plus Haruna Mase ou Kaede Kayano mais simplement Akari Yukimura.

Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle aime Nagisa, qu'il veut l'aider à se confesser.

Kayano a tendance à craquer ses phalanges lorsque l'impatience la gagne. À triturer une mèche de cheveux trop longue entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle est confuse. À lever le poing en l'air lorsqu'elle est énervée. À rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle est embarrassée. À froncer les sourcils lorsque quelque chose lui échappe.

À ressortir son masque d'actrice (un sourire faux, des yeux pétillants, des sourcils haussés) lorsqu'elle a quelque chose à cacher.

Karma ne sait plus quand est-ce qu'il s'est aperçu qu'elle n'est pas aussi sincère qu'elle veut le laisser croire. Il pense avoir distingué, dans l'éclat mensonger de ses yeux, une lueur de tristesse tout juste perceptible à l'œil nu. (Facilement remarquable pour un œil aussi entraîné que le sien.) Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les mensonges ne le dérangent pas. Peut-être aimerait-il juste aider son regard à briller d'une joie véritable. Apaiser la douleur de son âme, ressortie meurtrie de l'expérience des tentacules.

Mais ce n'est pas à lui de le faire, parce qu'ils ne sont qu'amis.

« Tant que Kayano a Nagisa, tout ira bien. »

C'est ce que s'est souvent dit Karma, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Nagisa est l'être le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Parce que Nagisa, lui, ne sait pas interpréter le sourire angélique et unique que lui offre Kayano, ne comprend pas pourquoi elle rougit lorsqu'il l'interpelle, ne saisit pas toutes ses mimiques et ne l'observe pas autant qu'il le devrait. Pour Karma, c'est _incompréhensible_. Si c'était lui qui avait eu la chance de son meilleur ami, la chance de faire battre le cœur de ce petit ange qu'est Kayano, la chance de la rendre heureuse d'un simple sourire, il l'aurait saisie sans hésiter.

– Kayano.

Nagisa est déjà à l'abri sur le perron du bâtiment de leur classe quand la jeune fille se fige. Il les regarde curieusement, l'air de se demander ce qui leur arrive, mais peut-être qu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas parce qu'il ne les rejoint pas. Kayano ne perd pas son faux sourire lorsqu'elle se retourne vers Karma. Pour la première fois, il veut lui hurler de ne pas lui mentir, pas à lui, parce qu'il est la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde et il pense mériter un peu mieux que ça. Mais Kaede Kayano n'a jamais été qu'un personnage bâti de toutes pièces par Akari Yukimura ; un masque, un mensonge.

Ça ressemble bien à Karma, tiens, de tomber amoureux d'un mensonge.

– Il n'y a probablement personne à l'intérieur à cette heure-ci. Tu devrais tout lui dire, non ?

Pathétique.

– Je vous attendrai ici.

Pitoyable.

– Sous la pluie ? s'enquit Kayano en riant, mais c'est un rire nerveux, lugubre et à moitié étranglé.

– Sous la pluie, renchérit Karma. Alors fais ça vite et bien si tu ne veux pas que je meure de froid.

Elle le dévisage curieusement, un peu comme pour voir sous son masque à lui. Mais Karma a confiance en son propre jeu d'acteur. Il sait que même une personne aussi douée que Kayano ne saurait voir en dessous ; ou peut-être qu'elle fait exprès de ne pas le voir, parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. On dit souvent à Karma qu'il est effrayant, et c'est la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il n'en est pas fier.

– D'accord.

Le vert de ses cheveux se fait plus sombre à cause de la pluie. Ses couettes sont à moitié défaites et sa frange, gorgée d'eau, se colle à son front. Sa peau commence à bleuir à cause du froid – Karma se rend compte que c'est probablement aussi le cas pour lui. (La différence, c'est que lui est prêt à mourir de froid pour rendre Kayano heureuse.)

– Merci, hein, fait-elle avant de s'éloigner.

C'est probablement la seule chose qu'il obtiendra jamais d'elle : des remerciements hâtifs, des sourires factices et des mensonges, un flot de mensonges.

Il aimerait bien la détester pour ça ; il en est incapable.

Au fond, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Ça s'est fait comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ou peut-être que ça a toujours été le cas ; mais elle est pour lui la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle a la fois la candeur d'une enfant et la grâce d'une jeune fille, et parfois (souvent) elle fait tanguer dangereusement son monde, menace de le faire s'écrouler.

Parce qu'elle est tout pour lui mais il n'est rien pour elle.

Ça le fait souffrir, bien sûr. Parfois, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine et il veut hurler, parce qu'il en veut au monde d'être si injuste avec lui et il s'en veut à lui-même de s'être ouvert, d'être si faible. Plus rarement, il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne les laisse pas s'échapper.

Il n'a jamais pleuré ; ne pleurera jamais.

Le temps, impossible à retenir, s'écoule avec la lenteur d'un premier flocon de neige d'hiver. « Je t'aime », est probablement en train de dire Kayano, et ces mots qui ne lui sont pas adressés sont si douloureux que sa vision se trouble, ses jambes se font plus lourdes et son visage le brûle. « Je t'aime », aimerait-il qu'elle lui dise. « Je t'aime », aimerait-il lui répondre, sauf qu'il n'est pas Nagisa Shiota mais _seulement_ Karma Akabane.

– Je t'aime, murmure-t-il à la pluie d'une voix si morne qu'elle en devient méconnaissable.

Et son cœur, déjà fissuré, se brise entièrement lorsque ses deux amis sortent de la veille bâtisse délabrée main dans la main. Ils échangent des regards timides, rient comme ils le faisaient quelques minutes plus tôt. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y a cette fois-ci plus rien de faux dans l'expression de Kayano. Son sourire et son rire sont d'une authenticité inhabituelle, troublante.

C'est peut-être la seule chose qui permet à Karma de se raccrocher à la réalité, au fond ; que Kaede Kayano devienne une personne à part entière et connaisse enfin le bonheur.

Même si ce n'est pas grâce à lui.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À bientôt !


End file.
